


Vous en av(i)ez une au plafond, docteur

by Maeglin_Surion



Series: Nuits lecteriennes [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Arachnophobia, Français | French, Funny Hannibal Lecter, Gen, Hannibal Lecter is the Chesapeake Ripper, Humor, Katana, One Shot, Phobias, Someone Help Hannibal Lecter, Spiders, Surreal, WTF
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 22:22:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14506743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maeglin_Surion/pseuds/Maeglin_Surion
Summary: Las d'attendre que son psychiatre daigne venir le chercher, Will Graham décide de franchir la porte le séparant du cabinet du docteur Lecter et ce qu'il y découvre tient du surréalisme...





	Vous en av(i)ez une au plafond, docteur

**Author's Note:**

> Ce petit texte a été écrit dans le cadre d'un jeu d'écriture du Forum Francophone de FanFiction.net : la Nuit du FoF. Il s'agit d'écrire pendant une heure sur un thème donné et le thème de cet OS est Araignée.
> 
> Je me suis impunément amusé avec notre bon docteur et j'espère que cela vous fera sourire.

« Docteur Lecter ? » appela-t-il depuis la salle d'attente.

Will avait vu partir le patient précédent depuis plus d'une demi-heure. Or, Hannibal Lecter ne le faisait jamais attendre. Intrigué, il tendit l'oreille contre la porte. Rien. Poussé par la curiosité, il se risqua à l'entrebâiller.

A première vue, aucune trace du psychiatre. Le profiler prit quelques secondes pour habituer ses yeux à la lumière basse, puis fit un pas en avant. Sur sa gauche, une forme élevée attira son attention. Tournant la tête, il ouvrit des yeux ronds.

Le médecin était debout en chaussettes sur son bureau, la tête levée vers le plafond lointain, un sabre japonais à la main. Éberlué, Graham crut d'abord être sujet à une énième hallucination, surtout que le Lituanien demeurait aussi immobile qu'une statue de marbre. Intéressé, il leva la tête à son tour, mais le plafond était d'un blanc aussi immaculé que lui permettait la faible luminosité de la vaste pièce.

« Docteur Lecter ? »

Une sorte de geignement totalement inintelligible lui répondit.

« Qu'est-ce que vous regardez ? »

En posant cette question, il était monté à son tour sur le meuble de bois rare et s'aperçut que cet homme, d'ordinaire si calme et maître de lui, transpirait et que sa carotide palpitait dangereusement. Il semblait mort de peur… mais… pourquoi ? Du bout des doigts, il effleura le poignet balte et se rendit compte qu'il tremblait. Suivant son regard, il plissa les yeux vers le ciel opaque. Soudain, quelque chose de minuscule y bougea. Hannibal manqua de s'étouffer avec l'air qu'il respirait. Il leva le sabre dans un sursaut mais le plafond demeurait inaccessible.

Will retint un fou rire.

« Docteur, le plafond est beaucoup trop haut pour que vous l'atteignez d'ici.

― Mais il y a une araignée. » dit le concerné dans un souffle.

Certes, c'était un fait absolument indiscutable. Il n'empêche que le plafond était trop loin. Will baissa les yeux vers le bureau et avisa les éventuels projectiles. Finalement, il ramassa un presse-papier apparemment très cher mais plutôt ergonomique. Tel un lanceur de baseball, il amorça son mouvement, puis envoya l'onéreux objet sur l'infortuné arthropode.

Il manqua l'araignée d'un cheveu mais parvint à la faire tomber. Il allait clamer au psychiatre que cela serait beaucoup plus simple pour s'en débarrasser quand celui-ci se mit à s'étrangler sur un ton qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il vous prend ? Vous vous rendez compte ?

― Calmez-vous, elle est par terre. »

Tournant la tête, il chercha la bête des yeux, sans succès. A ses côtés, le grand Hannibal Lecter était en pleine crise de panique. A vue de nez, sa tension devait avoisiner celle d'un câble de pont suspendu et son rythme cardiaque doserait sérieusement le pic-vert le plus téméraire. Les yeux havane d'ordinaire si impénétrables roulaient dans leurs orbites comme ceux d'un cheval terrifié. Il murmurait, pour lui-même :

« Où est-ce qu'elle est ? Où est-ce qu'elle est ? »

Will se retint de toutes ses forces de lui glisser un « Ben, on dirait bien qu'elle s'est planquée quelque part. » et descendit en terrain hostile. Une main fébrile tenta de le rattraper.

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ?!

― Calmez-vous, docteur, je maîtrise la situation. »

Le regard profondément choqué le vexa quelque peu. Il avait abattu un homme sur le point d'assassiner sa fille, ce n'était pas une misérable petite araignée qui allait l'avoir. Brusquement, quelque chose bougea sur sa droite. Le professeur eut un rictus. Elle était quand même sacrément plus misérable à quatre mètres de hauteur. Là, tout de suite, il n'avait aucune envie d'y poser la semelle… Graham tendit la main vers Lecter et l'agita d'un mouvement impatient.

« Envoyez le sabre. »

Quelque chose de lourd tomba brutalement à ses pieds, lui écrasant un orteil au passage.

« Aïe ! »

Il jeta un regard de reproche au chirurgien tremblotant. Son air misérable lui faisait vraiment pitié. Qui aurait cru que l'Éventreur de Chesapeake frôlerait l'infarctus si le nombre de pattes de sa victime excédait le _quatre_ générique ?

Will ramassa le sabre et vérifia furtivement si c'était un vrai. Il s'en voudrait de faire une entaille dans le splendide plancher : il rengaina. L'horrible bestiole fila vers le mur du fond et l'empathe la poursuivit vaillamment arme à la main. Il la manqua de justesse et elle se mit à escalader vers la balustrade.

« Un bouquin, il me faut un bouquin… » pensa-t-il en jetant des coups d'œil affairés.

D'un bond, il se saisit d'un des livres qui reposait sur le coin du bureau de son thérapeute et l'écrasa de toutes ses forces sur l'arthropode. Histoire d'être sûr du résultat, il le fit glisser un peu en pesant contre de tout son poids. Finalement, il l'écarta et avisa la traînée brunâtre affreuse et informe sur le mur blanc cassé et sur… la première édition reliée cuir d' _Hector Servadac, voyages et aventures à travers le monde solaire_. Cette fois, ce fut au tour de Graham de frôler l'infarctus : il n'était pas particulièrement adepte des vieilles éditions, mais Jules Verne… Il avait toujours rêvé d'avoir ses livres en édition originale. Il se mit à trembler et à osciller entre le rire et l'envie de pleurer.

Fermant les yeux, il se retourna lentement, prêt à voir le chirurgien transformé en Éventreur de Chesapeake particulièrement énervé.

« Tout va bien, Will ? »

La question le prit tellement de court qu'il ouvrit les yeux et resta bouche bée. Hannibal Lecter était sagement assis à son bureau, son carnet à dessin ouvert et un crayon à la main. Il semblait parfaitement calme. Le consultant balaya la pièce du regard. Avait-il rêvé ou… Le psychiatre semblait aussi intrigué que possible… Il n'y avait aucun sabre japonais en vue, tout avait l'air en ordre.

Rassuré, il avança de quelques pas et se détendit, ouvrant ses doigts. Le livre tomba au sol avec un bruit mat et Will se tordit la cheville sur le presse-papier. Dans une nébuleuse de bras et de jambes particulièrement agitée, il chuta aux pieds du psychiatre. Dans cette position particulièrement peu flatteuse, il put noter sans erreur possible que les chaussures de son thérapeute reposaient sagement à quelques centimètres de lui et l'empathe vit très distinctement les orteils bouger à travers le tissu sombre des chaussettes dans une vaine tentative pour soustraire le katana à ses yeux ahuris.


End file.
